The Ancient And The Dark Eco Monster
by kunaineck
Summary: When Jak and Daxter save a man known as Aster they are catapulted into a horrible new adventure more dangerous than any others before it. Torn/Jak OC/OC Various others. Keira bashing none too major
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Male

WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI OF THE TORN/JAK VARIETY. DON'T LIKE IT? I DON'T CARE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the video game series Jak in any way, shape, or form.

Timeline: Set sometime after Jak 3 I'm guessing.  
Note1: I am making Jak have his hair like his Jak II incarnation because...well, because I like it that way.--o Note2: My first Jakfic. Yay!  
AsterWarning: My OC has an accent that some of you may not understand so, if you want, ask and I should be able to help you out.  
HE WILL NOT BE PAIRED UP WITH ANY OF THE JAK SERIES CHARACTERS! HE. HAS. BOYFRIEND!

Prologue

Aster opened his eyes to a bleary world of light. As he squeezed them tightly he assessed his situation.  
(Okay, first und foremost-vhere vas I before?...Ah, yes I remember now, Haven Forest. Zhere vere zhese stupid Hora-qvan chasing me und if vone of zhose sings hadn't HIT ME IN ZHE BACK OF ZHE HEAD I'd probably be resting under a tree by now. Vhich brings me to my current order of buisness...vhere am I now? UND VHERE IS MY SCYSE!?!?!?!?)

Daxter sighed overdramaticaly from his perch on the desk as he looked at the sleeping form. Three days and not even a twitch, if it wasn't for the steady heartbeat they probably would have had a funeral or something by now. But still...something was strange about her-him-it-oh, who cares! It sure as hell looked like a girl! Long knee-length black hair, a huge ass(that he only saw when Jak was carrying him!), smooth legs that no man should be allowed to have and a thin, curvy waist. So, how did they know it was male? Well, at the time he was wearing an outfit that consisted of extremely short dark green shorts and a dark green sweater that had poofy sleeves around where the arm met the wrist and that showed off his stomach. And his tattoo. When they had saved him after he had been knocked out by a Metal Head his outfit had been pretty messed up.

Together they had picked him up and brought him back to the newly rebuilt palace. Both him and Jak had originally thought he was a she so they had both been shocked when the doctor had taken off the top and saw the flat chest. Afterwards the doctor had patched up the male's wounds(of which there seemed to be less of from when they had saved him) and he had been placed in the current room with round-the-clock surveillance. So now it was his turn.

"And it's so booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooring!" He cried. Daxter put his head in his hands and sighed once again.  
Before he could issue another verbal complaint the body shot up quickly.

"RAGH! VHERE IS IT!? VHERE IS IT!?" Aster cried.

"Vhere is it! Vhere's my sycse!? I need to know vhere it is!" He yelled angrily, franticaly eyeing the room. Then, he spotted it.

"YOU! OTTSEL!" He growled, grabbing the rodent and shaking him violently. "VHERE IS IT!? VHERE IS IT, VHERE IS IT, VHERE IS IT, VHERE IS IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!?"

"I-don't-know!" Daxter exclaimed detachedly.

"What's going on in here?" Jak yelled, running into the room. there was a flash of black and suddenly Daxter was on the floor and Jak was in a headlock.

"Tell me vhat I vant to know and I don't break his neck"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: I hope you don't see Aster as a Gary-Stu. I tried to make him not "_to_" Sueish but still have a couple qualities like one but not to much so...  
Aster's looks will also be a running gag throughout the story.


	2. Ch 1: The Vampire

The Ancient and the Dark Eco Monster 

Franke is pronounced with a light "uh." sound at the end, not a long E sound.  
Note: I won't "just" be concentrating on the Torn/Jak I'll be focusing on "ALL" the chars and their various relationships. If anyone has a problem with this 'please' tell.  
A/N: In this I'm going to try and give Torn and Jak more of a complicated relationship...well...more complicated than it already is.  
I'm trying to go through how they deal with a something that they know is there but...see story Warning:I HATE KEIRA!  
Pairings: Torn/Jak, OC/OC, possibly some Vin/Ashlin(don't hurt me!)

Ch.2

Aster sat with one leg over the other and nodding his head lightly, signifying that he was listening to Jak. " Haven City...I 'aven't been 'ere in a vhile...I sank you for your 'ospitality, but I must leave for zhe forest"  
"But you haven't"  
"My name is Aster and -up until now- I've been doing good job 'iding from you and green man." He interrupted, uncrossing his legs and moving toward the door.  
"Wait." Aster turned to Torn, eyebrow raised. "Why were you hiding?" A grin. "I'm vaiting for somevone"  
"Who?" A wistful smile. "Somevone special." And with that he picked up his sythe and walked through the open portal.

Three days later and they still couldn't find Aster anywhere. Torn wasn't exactly surprised, he didn't exactly think Aster would come out of hiding just because he "made friends" with them. No, he was more concerned with his relationship with Jak and where it was going. While they themselves had acknowledged the mutual attraction neither of them had acted on it. He thought that the reason was because both of them were stubborn and was waiting for the other to make the first move - he just hoped it wouldn't be too late when they finally decided to take it forward.

Jak knew it was there. He knew Torn knew it was there. He knew that Torn knew that he knew it was there. Heck, even DAXTER knew it was there. But why hadn't it gone anywhere? Because he was waiting for Torn! Yes, he knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it, he wanted to be totally sure that the older man wanted this as much as he did. So he'd wait a little longer; he knew he could. After all, he had been waiting since he met the man...Wait! What was that!?

Aster knew he had been spotted when Jak turned around, looking at him directly. "Schei?!" He whispered angrily. "Aster! Aster, is that you!?" Sighing heavily, the man dropped from his tree. "I 'knew' I should 'ave vaited." He said, sighing again.

Jak took two seconds to note that Aster was wearing his green outfit again before he said, "Where have you been?"

"Vone, hiding. Two, staying at friend's. Franke lives just outside Haven Forest."

"Who?" Aster smiled in response...and then he was gone. "Holy yakkow!" Daxter exclaimed. "So much for getting more information from 'im." Jak replied.

--Haven Forest--

As he headed to Franke's "Home Base" Aster heard his communicator go off. "HORA QUAN WARNING." It said in a familiar male's voice. "Fluch!" He cursed increasing his pace. "Vhy me?" He whined. "You know why." One of those incessant things said in their language.

Jak sighed dejectedly as he headed towards the exit out of Haven Forest when a Metal Head landed in front of him. "Dammit!" Dax yelled out in surprise. Jak turned around quickly and ran in the direction the other Metal Heads were flying from. "Deja vu!" He yelled.

Swing, slice, dodge, land on back of Hora quan, backflip(kicking one into another), swing, slice, swing, slice, kick face in. There were so many of them and Aster was just about ready to pull his manlocks out and scream in frustration. He hated days like these and those stupid Hora quan seemed to be getting bolder and bolder. They were up to something, he just knew it.

Footsteps? They were too light to be one of Kor's monstrocities; definitely elven. Jak! He spared a glance behind him, then jumped to avoid an attacker; definitely Jak. As soon as he landed he jumped in the air again, did a midair backflip and landed in front of Jak. "Yo." He said, grinning.

"I knew it was you," Jak said, shooting a Metal Head that lunged at him. "Why are there som many!?" He asked, finally noticing the sheer number of monsters there were. "I'll tell you vhen 'I' find out for myself."

--Haven City--

Torn was talking to one of the Freedom League officers when the alarm for the Forest went off. "I'll have to call you back, Carter"  
"Sir!" Carter said, saluting.  
His link went offline and a minimap for the entirety of Haven Forest came up. There was a spot that was blinking in a cretain area of the minimap. "That's- Keira!" The mechanic looked up from the consol she was currently at. "Yeah"  
"Where's Ashlin"  
"I think she said she went to talk to some 'Vin' character. When I"  
"Contact her and tell her to come to headquarters. I need to head to the forest for an urgent matter"  
"Yes-"SWOOSH."Sir."

"So that's what happened to me." Vin said, sighing heavily. "Wow. I gotta say, that was pretty brave of you-even if you 'were' scared stiff." Ashlin said, smiling. "Y-you really think so?" Vin asked, head turning red. Before the red-head could reply her communicator went off. Looking at it she sighed. "Keira. She needs me at headquarters. Sorry to have to leave you like this"  
"It's alright"  
"Thanks Vin. I'll come back when I'm not needed there anymore." Ashlin said, smiling.

--Haven Forest--

Aster had to admit that Jak knew how to handle a weapon. They may have been outnumbered but they sure as hell weren't outmatched. Then, it hit him-Franke! Despite their skills they were still couldn't handle an entire army of Metal Heads. If he could reach his comm. then he could contact Franke via emergency beacon.

When he finally managed to send out the beacon, however, Franke wasn't the only one that got it.  
-  
A/N:I was seriously thinking about ending it here.  
-  
He reached for the device in his pocket after hearing the beeping eminating from it. As he looked at it he stood up quickly. Aster!  
--

There were so many Metal Heads in the forest Torn was seriously getting annoyed. They may not have been strong -at all- but the sheer amount of them was making him tired.  
Next thing he knew he was surrounded. "What the-" There was gunshots and the Metal Heads dropped dead. "Fuck...?"

They were pushing Aster and him back. He was running out of ammo. He was just about to switch to the Peace Maker. Aster looked like he was about to faint from exaustion. They were surrounded and the Metal Heads were closing in.

"Nein...nein...I can't let it end like zhis...I can't..."Aster said quietly, clenching his fists and looking down. "Nein...'nein'..." He was breathing heavily now. "GAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Aster screamed at the sky.

"You called?" The Metal Heads stopped advancing and looked to the source of the voice. There, standing on a tree brach, was a man with white hair, red eyes, and strange, small rounded ears. He was wearing what appeared to be a black pinstripe suit and fedora that accompanied it. He jumped down causing the Metal Heads to back up, growling. "G-Gamon!" Aster exclaimed, an exstatic look on his face.

----

Pweee! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story! Aaaand the idea's still going strong!

I have bust pictures of Gamon and Aster on my deviantart account.

(If you're actually interested.)kunaineck is my name.


End file.
